


Letters To Phil

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All are adopted by Phil, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Letters, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Phil cherishes the letters that his kids send him whenever they're in school. Even if most of the contents of the letters were gonna make his hair gray faster.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 9
Kudos: 571





	Letters To Phil

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. All Character Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> These are the Houses and Year Levels for those Mentioned:  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)  
> Wilbur Soot (Slytherin, 6th Year)  
> Phil (Auror, Slytherin)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

Phil is one of the best Aurors in the Wizarding World. Meaning, he's a very busy fellow. Luckily, he doesn't have to worry about not having time for family, seeing as all three of his children were still in school. Two of them were 6th years, the youngest is a 4th year. The only time he actually needs to be home is during Christmas season, so he makes the most of it by taking a whole two weeks off.

He gets to spend time with the kids— and as a plus, he's getting some rest. Phil always has a blast whenever he's with his family. So it was reasonable to be missing them sometimes. 

To Phil, that sometimes is right now. Today was one of those calmer days where he didn't have to show up at work. Which means he's at home, alone. He let out a sigh as boredom took over. Phil felt his eyes get heavy, but was immediately snapped out of it with the soft sound of glass tapping. Standing up from the sofa, he walked over to the window. 

There, a barn owl was tapping the window with its beak continuously. He opened the window, letting the creature fly inside. The owl hovered above the dinning table, dropping three envelopes on it before flying towards Phil, one of its talons extended. Phil grabbed a couple of knuts from the pockets of his robe and handed it to the bird before letting it go on its way. 

Phil grabbed the envelopes and smiled, it was signed from all three of his children. He opened the one on the top of the pile.

_Hey Phil!_

_Wilbur here, just wanted to tell you that Tommy got another detention. Professor Fernsby_ — _the Potions Professor_ — _caught Tommy sneaking around the storeroom again.  
_

_Anyway, enough of the gremlin child. I just got back six essays, five of them Os and one E._ _The one I complained t_ _o you about in my last letter...I got an O on that one! Are you proud Phil? Also I managed to win four consecutive duels during DADA. I really like our teacher, luckily we don't change every year._

_Oh and did you know that if I sneak into the kitchen_ — _don't act surprised, you knew we'll find the kitchen eventually_ — _apparently I can ask the elves there for pistachios. Managed to land myself in the hospital wing after that though._

_Umm, I believe that's it. Well, that's what I think are the most memorable things that happened this week. Sorry for the short letter, I know I usually write longer._

_Christmas break is soon though. See you soon Dadza!_

_-Wilbur_

_P.S. Whatever Techno tells you, just know, that I am a good child and everything that he says is a lie. Okay bye again!_

Phil shook his head as he read through the letter—with an occasional hearty chuckle _every now and then._ Wilbur's letter was shorter than usual, that much was odd, but he didn't pay much mind to it. Nothing else was out of place. 

Like usual, Wilbur starts his letter complaining about Tommy, then a couple of things he did during class, and the random third paragraph. He once received a letter with Wilbur telling him that he ate sand during Herbology. 

Phil was curious about the post note, but didn't immediately read Techno's letter, seeing as Tommy's was next in line.

_PHILZA!!_

_WHATEVER WILBUR TELLS YOU, IT IS BULLSHIT! I WAS NOT IN THE WRONG!_

_In my defense, I didn't know that the professor came back! I_ _f you can just not tell me that I can't go to Hogsmead this weekend, that would be great._

_Anyway, did I ever mention my new pet? No, I did not buy another owl, c'mon Phil, an owl?I got a Hippogriff! I named her Clementine. Okay, she's not legally my pet but she does come out of the Forbidden Forest once in a while, the other kids don't like her very much, but Hippogriffs are awesome, therefore me technically having one makes me more awesome!_

_Also, I set a whole new record during Quidditch practice the other day, I managed to knock off our Keeper five times! Oh, Phil I am telling you, I'm the strongest man alive. People should fear how massive I am. How massive my muscles are!_ _  
_

_By the way, the Quidditch match got rescheduled to Friday! Techno and I may or may not have bribed the headmaster with snacks for him to adjust some activities. But we really want you to be able to come. I'm kicking Techno's arse this Friday, so ya better be rooting for me! Mostly because Techno got four detentions this week, that's more than mine! He went overboard during DADA again, so I'm obviously the good-er child._

_See you on Friday!_

_-Big T, T Money, T Gun, Tommy_

Phil had a harder time reading Tommy's letter, seeing as his handwriting was only slightly better than a ten year old's, but he managed. Phil wondered why Tommy was sneaking around the storeroom, but he was most definitely sending back a letter. Though from experience he knew Tommy was just gonna pretend to not have read it yet and go to Hogsmead anyway. 

Apparently Tommy has a Hippogriff now? Phil wasn't worried, Tommy always _did_ have a knack for taking care of things—be it animals, plants, or things that held significance in his life. Like that stuffed cow that he owned. He's had that for years, even before Phil adopted him. 

He initially thought the new record Tommy was talking about was score wise, he really should have known better. He was staying neutral during the match with Wil. He knew how Tommy and Techno, though they didn't show it, were very competitive on everything. One time, Wil told him that one time, he wore Techno's scarf to a match because his was missing and Tommy rushed over to him, ignoring the calls of his captain to give Wilbur his own yellow scarf. 

Phil placed Tommy's letter with Wilbur's, four detentions seems a bit much, so he went and opened Techno's letter.

_Dear Phil,_

_Wilbur sneaked in some Firewhisky the other night, and barely remembers anything he did, but I do. He went towards the Black Lake after hours, and went for a swim. That idiot caught a cold for most of the week so expect his letter to be shorter than usual._

_Anyway, I didn't do much this week, just read a couple of books in the library. Managed to get all Os on my potions written and practical test. DADA, whatever Tommy told you is false, brat's lying again. I only got two detentions. I accidentally set the professor's robes on fire 'cause my opponent dodged. What a loser, imagine needing to dodge. The second detention is because I said that the professor._

_That's all I have for ya Phil. Don't know why you think this would be a long letter._

_I have a match on Friday, better see you in blue._

_-Techno_

_Ahh that's why Wil's letter was short._ Phil shook his head, he should have never let techno and Wilbur have a sip of Firewhisky, but the twins were turning 17 soon, so he won't really have control to what they do then.

Phil laughed, of course, it was only two detentions, what a fool he was. Techno's letter was short like usual, but he appreciates the effort that he puts on it. 

Like he said earlier, he'd stay neutral on the match. Maybe he'll wear green instead, a mix. Yeah, he'll do that, both to stay neutral, and mess with those two by wearing Wilbur's colors. Besides, he still has his old Slytherin scarf after all. Finally he could put it to good use again.

Phil carried the letters up to his room. He pulled out a box from his desk drawer and put the envelopes there, along with all the letters that he received from his kids. after making sure that the box was sealed again, he got out parchments and a quill.

Phil smiled as he wrote his responses. Ending every letter just the same.

_Miss you boys. Dadza loves you!_

**Author's Note:**

> Some SBI for the soul.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated!
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
